Cliche
by scandalous muffins
Summary: LxJ She realized she had been doodling the initials ‘JP’ and ‘LE’ intertwined.


**A/N: Yeah, I know I've been slacking. I wasn't sure how well my other ff was buuut I've decided to give it another shot even though I don't really believe in my abilities. Hah. Currently I am obsessed with Harry Potter, and in Harry Potter my FAVORITE ship is Lily & James… so here's yet another Lily & James oneshot to add to the world of ff. D**

Lily Evans was finally starting to admit that she fancied James Potter. It was 7th year, and she had to admit that James had changed this year. He wasn't such a self-absorbed ego-maniac hexing people every five minutes just because he felt like it. He didn't ask her out in front of all his friends every day anymore. Actually, he hadn't asked her out in a few months.

_Of course._ Lily thought. _Just when I start liking him, he stops liking me…well, I don't like him that much, anyway. He's not so great._

She was sitting under the beech tree near the lake, doodling absent-mindedly on a spare bit of parchment. Not until she heard low laughs a few feet away did she realize she had been doodling the initials 'JP' and 'LE' intertwined. She quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into her bag, looking up to see who was laughing.

Of course. It was Potter and his friends, the Marauders. James spotted Lily and said something to his friends. Remus Lupin glanced at Lily, who was watching them, looked back at James and nodded once. James made his way over to the spot where Lily was lounging in the shade while Remus, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew wandered off back towards the school.

"Hey." James sat down next to Lily.

"Hello, Potter…" Lily eyed him warily. Was he going to do something stupid, like he would have last year? Or had he truly changed and deflated his head. Lily was still a bit skeptical about James's changes, no matter how much she wanted it to be true.

"Look…Lily. Just hear me out. Please?" He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap.

Lily nodded, a little confused at how sincere and…scared he sounded. Wait, scared? James Potter, scared? She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Uh, okay…James."

James looked up, hearing his first name for the first time from Lily Evan's lips. He liked it. He couldn't help but smile shyly at her before staring intently at his feet.

"Okay. Well, I'll just say it. I _really_ fancy you, Lily. And I know that you thought I was such an arrogant prick last year. And I tried really hard to change for you. And now Sirius thinks I'm totally whipped. Normally, I'd punch him for saying something like that, but I guess I kinda am whipped, Lily. But I don't really mind, if I'm whipped for _you_. Look, I know I'm not great with words. I tried treating you like every other girl in the school. I tried getting over you. But you're so…different from every other girl I've met and you deserve to be treated better. And, let's face it: I'll never get over you. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're so kind and patient and you help people. You're just too damn amazing. And I love you for all those reasons and reasons I can't even explain. Merlin, it feels so good to just say it. I love you Lily Evans, and I always will even if you don't love me back.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…well, I'm going to ask you one last time. And if you say no, then I'll never bother you again. Lily, will you go out with me?"

James was still looking down. Lily took his face between her hands and looked at him intensely. "James…" she breathed, "That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me. Of course I'll go out with you. Because, you see, no matter how hard I tried not to, I fell in love with you, too. I was just too scared to admit it."

"You don't know how good those words sound right now. I'm not dreaming, am I? I won't wake up and not be able to hold your hand?" James inched closer to Lily, grabbing one of her hands in his.

Lily, the other hand still holding his face, stroked his cheek. "You can always hold my hand, James."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And with that, Lily closed the gap between her lips and James', her hand softly entangling itself in his hair. James, running his free hand through Lily's own fiery hair, released her hair to rub small circles on her back. Her other hand found his face, cradling it as her lips caressed his own.

"James…" she whispered heavily as he huskily moaned, "Lily."

They broke apart and she rested her head in the nook of his neck. "I love you." She breathed on him.

"I love you, too, Lily." He sighed into her hair.

"This is so cliché, James. Boy loves girl. Girl despises boy. Boy changes for girl. Girl loves boy back." Lily giggled into his neck.

"Girl and boy live happily ever after." He pulled back, kissing her forehead and grinning at her.

"Ever after." She agreed happily.


End file.
